Forever Lasting Winter
by Nutellasuxs
Summary: Within a small kingdom of Arendelle who would have guessed that two kids would rise with the same ability, the ability to control winter. With both kids ordered to keep it a secret, they would never know they had so much in common other than their pale complexion and white hair. (Full summary included) (ElsaxJack)
1. Chapter 1

_Within a small kingdom of Arendelle who would have guessed that two kids would rise with the same ability, the ability to control winter. With both kids ordered to keep it a secret, they would never know they had so much in common other than their pale complexion and white hair. One being royalty and one being an orphan they found a new hate for each other when everyone in school refers to them both as the twin freaks. "WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED". When they discover each other's powers they can't help but to find new ways to explore their abilities and turn the hate for one another into a love and bond so deep, not even the evil witch can keep them apart._

**FOREVER LASTING WINTER**

_Chapter 1- Just Jack_

Jack walked with his hood on his head to cover the messy snow white hair of his as he moved through the city, following the guards who walked ahead of him that shared their whispers and comments about the small child who had his hands buried deep within the front pocket of his blue hoodie. His bright blue eyes wandered left and right, staring down the people who looked at him and at his attire, knowing he was that of an orphan. He had no shoes and a muddy brown colored pants that stopped a few inches above his ankles. A lighter brown colored string wrapped around his calves on both legs to hold down the loose ends of said pants. He closed his eyes as his head tilted back to look up at the back of the guards head who had his staff.

"Can I have that back please?" The boy asked.

"And risk you causing trouble, no" The guard laughed at Jacks request and continued on with the conversation he was holding with his fellow guardsmen. Jack grumbled at the response and made a face while moving his lips in a funny attempt to mimic the guard's laughter and jokes he shared with the other.

"Wanna get a drink?" The other guard asked with a nudge.

"What about the kid?"

"Leave him, give him the staff and if he causes trouble, he's someone else's problem." The guards laughed and chuckled. Jack looked up at the suggestion and smiled in thought of getting away.

"All right then, here kid, stay within Arendelle." The first guard warned, throwing the staff at Jack. Jack blinked and grumbled as he stumbled back upon the thrown staff. When catching it, he looked from his staff to the guards who glared him down.

"Unless you want to be alone for the rest of your life by all means leave, Otherwise, stay in the town and later the king and queen will see you" And at those last words, the guards had made their exit from Jack and to a nearby pub, leaving him in the middle of town. Jack snapped his teeth and held his staff right side up, slamming the end against the ground to make a slight icy mist come from it before it disappeared. He went to run off but stopped himself, drenching and soaking in the thought of being alone. He stood straight and looked to his right at the large castle in hopes of finding a new home. Hoping that the royals will find it in their hearts to grant him a family.

The 8 year old boy named Jack found himself sitting on a wooden bench just outside the pub. He was waiting for the guards to come back out and finish their duty. He sat with his right foot tucked just in front of his thigh and rear end, his right elbow on top of his knee and his hand holding up his tilted head. His left leg dangled down from the bench and his left hand was between his legs, holding the staff and making tiny icy circles on the ground that disappeared with time. His hood still on his head but falling off slowly as he moved and adjusted himself to where his snowy white hair appeared from underneath. He got bored of this eventually and groaned with irritation and stood up from the bench. He looked from left to right and ran across the street to the pub where he had climbed up on the flowers bed and looked into the pubs window where he seen one guard passed out on a table and the other flirting with a heavy weight woman who giggled and fanned herself.

"Man" Jack snapped, jumping down from the flowers bed and walking away from the pub, throwing his staff along the back of his neck, both hands holding each end. He wandered the streets in wonder of what to do. He closed his eyes and walked along the right side of the streets sidewalk, pushing and moving past the towns people.

"You're a freak!" Jack heard a voice of a boy around his age talk alongside him but not at him. Jack stopped walking and turned his head to the right where a group of kids stood in a circle, hovering over something. Jack did nothing but watch for now. "For a princess you're pretty weird and ugly!" Jack blinked at the name calling and looked over his shoulders, around at the towns people who didn't bother on paying attention to himself or the group. With no one seeing, he let the icy, decorative mist from his staff push him up onto a wooden squared gazebo thing that covered a small sitting space with multiple wooden benches and 4 large pots at each corner that was filled with dirt and had a variety of flowers, complimenting the sitting space nicely. The group was standing just beyond it, between the one he stood on, and another a few feet away that was identical to this. Jack stood with his staff on the wooden roof and looked down at the crouched, long, white, haired little girl who had her hands over her ears and her eyes shut tight. Her knees were too her chest and she shivered in fear. Jack narrowed his eyes in hate to the group.

"A…Ana…." The girl called out.

"Who has white colored hair anyway? Just you, you ARE weird." The same boy laughed as another girl beside him had pushed her onto the floor, the white haired little girl grunting in pain at the fall she took to the stone, brick like ground below her.

"I do" Jack said, jumping down with his staff, landing in the middle of the grouped kids and in front of the fallen girl. He pushed back his blue hood, his snow white hair now fully revealed and seen to the eyes who had noticed it. The group of kids had spread out to make an even bigger circle, whispering and stuck on what to say.

"Th-then that makes you weird too!" The first boy laughed with hesitation.

"At least I'm not a jackass" Jack growled. The kids gasped at the words from the white haired boy's mouth. Jack knew from their whispers and silence that they probably weren't allowed to talk like he did. This made jack smirk and feel big and bad. When he looked over his shoulder. The little girl was still on the floor, she had pushed her upper body upwards with her hands as her hair had fallen from its bun and was now in a long braid, hanging over her left shoulder. She was around his age and reminded him of snow cause of her pale complexion and snowy hair color. He didn't notice the loud shuffling sounds around him as the group of kids had disabled and ran off. He only noticed when the two guards had grabbed him, the two guards holding each of his arms and dragging him off. Jack squirmed and looked around at the kids who was looking out from their hidden places to watch him being taken away. He stopped squirming and noticed as the attention was on him, the white haired girl had managed to slip from the crowd and run off to find her own safety and hiding place.

"Are you out of your mind-" The scolding the guards gave jack was barely heard due to his train of thought that had taken a ride elsewhere. His mind stuck on the thought of the little girl whom he had yet to find the name of.


	2. Chapter 2

_Within a small kingdom of Arendelle who would have guessed that two kids would rise with the same ability, the ability to control winter. With both kids ordered to keep it a secret, they would never know they had so much in common other than their pale complexion and white hair. One being royalty and one being an orphan they found a new hate for each other when everyone in school refers to them both as the twin freaks. "WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED". When they discover each other's powers they can't help but to find new ways to explore their abilities and turn the hate for one another into a love and bond so deep, not even the evil witch can keep them apart._

**FOREVER LASTING WINTER**

_Chapter 2- Just Pitch_

6 YEARS LATER

Jack ended up with the guards as his so called "Family" It didn't make their hate for him any less after the king and king ruled this. 6 years with the two guards from that day, they were bound to end up finding out Jack's secret and when they did, they refused to have further embarrassment be brought upon them from their new little "brother". They hid his staff but without the knowledge that Jack had known their "secret hiding place" and from time to time he would bring his staff out late nights and have fun like he use to. As he grew up, he couldn't find it in him to make a single friend. He figured it was for the best. He wasn't a people person so he didn't mind being alone.

Jack was enrolled in the only school that Arendelle had. It was a giant school for the children from kindergarten to 12th grade. The school was divided into many sections to keep the grades from colliding with one another. Jack was put here because the guards hated the presence of the small white haired child and to be honest, jack didn't become particularly fond of them as well. On a day like today, Jack left his attack as soon as he could in the mornings so he could avoid the men who lived down below. He left the house as silently as possible and walked slowly through Arendelle till it was time to attend his classes.

"Jack! Jack!" Jack stopped walking and peeked over his shoulder and the long blonde haired boy who waved frantically his direction, catching up with him with deep breaths. "You never wait for me"

"Cause I don't like you" Jack said with a roll of his eyes, continuing his walk with his hands digging deeper into his hoodies pocket. Christophe grumbled.

"Well that's okay" Christophe smirked as he adjusted his backpack onto his back, and looked up at the school. Upon arriving to the school, Christophe continued to talk to Jack not really caring that Jack wasn't paying attention. Christophe mumbled on and on about things that weren't really important, things about Stan and his part time job selling Ice. Christophe had a tendency to talk with his hands. It did make Jack chuckle from time to time, the motions his, so called, 'friend' used. "And then the Ice- Hey! Look! It's Elsa and Anna!" Christophe said loudly, causing Jack to look up in the direction of which the long blonde haired boy waved at ecstatically. "Let's go say hi Jack" Christophe said, putting his hand down after seeing Anna wave back and stop with her sister who shot Jack a hateful glare. Jack blinked and couldn't help but to shoot one back. Anna and Christophe, being the airheads that they were, didn't see the tension and continued to pull them with each other day.

"No, I have better things to do then go over there" Jack snapped, closing his eyes and continuing his walk to the school Christophe blinked and looked from Jack, to the girls then back to Jack, running to catch up with him

* * *

"Aweh, they're leaving" Anna said, slowly lowering her hand. "Come on Elsa, Lets go -"

"No Anna. I refuse to talk to that boy" Elsa said in her usual snappy tone when it came to anything that had to do with Jack. Anna looked over her shoulder and at her sister who had her arms crossed over her chest and her head turned away in a stubborn like manner.

"You knooooow" Anna giggled. "They say when a girl is mean to a boy, she secretly has a crush on him" Anna chuckled when she seen her sisters cheeks go bright red at the comment. Anna wasn't sure if it was out of frustration or out of pure embarrassment that such a thing was said

"A-ANNA!" Anna chuckled at Elsa's outburst. She knew it was a mix of both. "How dare you say such a thing! I would never like that immature-" Elsa couldn't find the words to finish what she was saying. She shook her head and walked past her sister and in the direction of the school.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Elsa stopped, her sister had walked in a different direction. Else guessed it was to catch up with Jack and Christophe but she refused to do so. Elsa did know that Anna and Christophe had a thing for each other and begin a good sister, there was no way she would get in the middle of that no matter how much hate she had for Jack. She smiled at the boy with long back hair and perfectly tan skin.

"Hi Pitch. You weren't here yesterday" Elsa said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I had to take care of my brother." Pitch said rubbing the back of his head. Elsa frowned.

"Oh...How is Sandy..." Elsa's eyes filled with worry which caused Pitch to blinked and chuckled.

"It was nothing bad. I promise" Elsa placed her hand on her chest and sighed with relief and a smile.

"Good! Come on!" Elsa led the way with a smile. Pitch nodded and began to walk but stopped and looked over at the group of three. One being Jack who gave Pitch an irritable glare. Pitch merely smiled and waved sarcastically before walking to catch up with the princess.

* * *

"How can she be friends with him?" Jack interrupted Anna and Christophe

"You haven't even been paying attention have you Jack" Anna asked.

"I mean! He was the one that picked on her again and again 6 years ago. I saved her from that -" Jack grumbled, unable to finish his sentence from the anger he felt for the situation at hand. Christophe leaned in to Anna

"No, not one word" He whispered to her with a light laugh, stopping when Jack had turned to give them a warning glare. He was irritated at this point and turned to walk away and to his first class he actually wasn't looking forward to because it was WITH Elsa. Even after the bell rang, he still took his time getting to class and when he reached it it was 5 minutes after the last bell rang and the teacher wasn't in, like usual. Jack walked in with his head down and eyes closed he walked across the room towards to window seats. Jack liked that there was no assigned seats int his class because that means if he got there early enough he could get the window seat but when he opened his eyes there was only one left in the last row in the corner of the room. He smirked, that seat was his. He walked to it and two desks away after turning down an aisle the sat was taken. Jack blinked and stepped back looking at the woman who had stole the seat he silently claimed. She had a proud smirk on her face which only made him that much more frustrated.

"Get up! That's my seat damnit!" He growled.

"It doesn't have your name on it" Elsa said immaturely. When the teacher entered, Jack ignored the small talk.

"You obviously seen me walking to that seat Elsa" Jack growled.

"Brother and sisterly love" The teacher smiled.

"WE AREN'T RELATED!" They both shouted in sync. The teacher blinked and laughed.

"Could have fooled me. Heh, okay! " The teacher cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses "Enough games, Jack. There's an open seat next to Elsa you can sit there, one desk space away isn't going to kill you"

"But I-"

"Jack...Sit" The teacher said pointing to the open desk beside Elsa. Elsa stood up to protest but was stopped with a finger in the air from the teacher. Both gave each other glares as they sat in their seats. The teacher smiled proudly at her self and turned her back to the class as she began writing the lesson the the board.

"Look what you did, now I have to sit beside you, you couldn't have been mature for once Jack?" Elsa snapped with a hateful whisper. Jack turned to look at her with a growl.

"Cause you're SOOO mature right? 'I don't see your name on it' Really Elsa?" Jack whispered a bit louder.

"OH don't even go there! I have more maturity than you ever will! I -"

"Okay, seeing as you two just can't stay not talking to each other for two minutes, you can do so out int he hall till you're done." When they both looked up, their teacher had approached them, sanding in the aisle with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping. Elsa and Jack didn't protest, they both knew their teacher wouldn't allow it. They got up and one followed the other out the room and out into the hall as the Teacher slammed the door to the classroom shut. Jack growled and mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms, he leaned against one wall and across from him, a feet away, was Elsa agaisnt the other wall just beside the classroom door.

_**A/N:** I hope this chapter was as good as the last! I didn't expect such good responses lol! After I posted up that last chapter I realized that Elsa's hair is bleach blonde and not white. My bad for the mistake! Much love! XOXOXOXXXX to all my reviewers, favorites, and followers. Continue to give me Ideas cause I love to incorporate my readers opinions as best as I can. The reviews help me keep the story going! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Within a small kingdom of Arendelle who would have guessed that two kids would rise with the same ability, the ability to control winter. With both kids ordered to keep it a secret, they would never know they had so much in common other than their pale complexion and white hair. One being royalty and one being an orphan they found a new hate for each other when everyone in school refers to them both as the twin freaks. "WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED". When they discover each other's powers they can't help but to find new ways to explore their abilities and turn the hate for one another into a love and bond so deep, not even the evil witch can keep them apart._

**FOREVER LASTING WINTER**

_Chapter 3- believe in magic_

"You know if you would've just-" Jack started. Elsa grunted with irritation and shook her head.

"Don't even jack!" Elsa looked away, her arms crossed over her chest and her back agasint the wall just beside to classroom door. Jack looked at her and snapped his teeth at her prissy attitude then looked the opposite way she had. The silence was overwhelming and awkward. Jack couldn't help but to occasionally look at her and from time to time catch her looking at him but once their eyes met they snapped their heads away to remove eye contact all together. When the classroom door opened, both students pushed off the wall and Elsa walked beside Jack so she too was standing in front of the teacher who seemed to be a bit frustrated.

"Okay...You both realize this happens every morning right?" The teacher said, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. Elsa and Jack exchanged glances then spoke out at the same time attempting to argue their case but all they did was talk over one another so it all sounded like gibberish. "Stop, Stop. See this is what I mean..." The teacher sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the two who had their arms crossed over their chests and standing side by side but their heads turned in opposite directions. "No more of this. Starting today, for the rest of the school, year you both are assigned to clean up the class room every day after school or at least until I've seen that you guys are getting along."

"But! I have classes and-" Elsa started off, trying to get out of it.

"I'm sure your parents will understand, as future queen of Arendelle its you're job to get along with ALL of the kingdoms people" The teacher stated. Elsa sulked down and stayed quiet knowing that her teacher was probably right hands he couldn't do anything about it. When she looked over to her new 'partner' he had a smirk on his face and his hands were in his pockets cocky like. "Now, one you've guys talked it over and ACCEPTED this, you may return into class." The teacher nodded and turned back to the opened door and walked back into the class room, closing it behind her and leaving the two.

"Get that smirk off your face! You find this funny huh? "

"Yeah actually I do" He smirked.

"Just because your life is boring and you ave nothing else to do, don't mean you have to go and ruin mine" She growled and turned away walking back into the classroom. Jack just laughed to himself silently and followed.

"Fucking drama queen." Jack mumbled as he walked in after her, sitting in his seat.

* * *

"OH good!"Anna clapped as she walked with her sister and Pitch.

"Not good. He's irritating, stuck up, cock, he causes problems!" Elsa growled.

"If you want, I can walk you to the class room after school." Pitch offer with a smile. Elsa turned and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Will you really pitch? Oh thank you. I wish Jack was more caring like you pitch" Elsa gave a sigh with relief knowing she didn't have to approach jack by herself but it didn't change the fact that she had to spend another hole hour with him cleaning the classroom. She groaned as the three walked up to her first period class room.

"Good luck Elsa. Try and be nice to Jack okay, He's actually a good guy" Anna said with a smile, patting her sister on the shoulder. Elsa groaned and looked to Pitch who shrugged and waved, walking with Anna to the schools exit.

"If you and your boyfriend are done flirting, can we get through this?" Jack said walking up behind her.

"ah! Excuse me! Pitch isn't my boyfriend!" She cried out to him as she followed him into the classroom. "He's-" She stopped and the two stood side by side lookign at the mess. The classroom was way dirtier than this morning. The desks had shifted different directions, way out of order. Trash covered the ground and the chalkboard had white marks from the left over chalk with some writing still on it. When Elsa walked to the window, the ledge had collected dirt and the edges of the windows had fingerprints on them. Jack walked to the teachers desk that had multiple cleaning supplies and a note.

The classroom hasn't been cleaned in a while so you will need these

Wipe down all the desks and chairs.

Clean the windows and the ledges

Sweep and mop.

Jack sighed as Elsa walked up behind him he handed the note to her and turned to look at the work to come. She snapped her teeth and placed the note back down on the teachers desk. She grabbed the wipes and walked to the last row of desks by the window. She decided that she would start from the front and go back. He watched her and then grabbed his share of wipes then began on the opposite side of the room by the classroom door. They began to clean each desk in silence.

"Why do you even like him?" Jack mumbled. She stood up from the bent over position and looked over at him. His head was down as if he was refusing to look at her. She narrowed her eyes knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"What are you talking about now Jack?" SHe rolled her eyes.

"You know exactly what i'm talking about Elsa! Pitch use to pick on us in grade school. He made our lives living hell"

"He's different now Jack, he's not like that anymore! He's sweet and kind and way more caring than you will EVER be!-"

"So that makes it okay?" Jack asked, turning around to finally face her. ONce he did so, she had blinked and leaned back slightly.

"What does it matter?" She snapped, leaning back inwards to him.

"Cause you're sitting here saying I don't care but who was the one that stuck up for you so long ago huh?" Jack said leaning in as well.

"No one asked you jack!" She snapped. It went silent after that. He shook his head in disbelief and turned around, increasing his speed and wiping down the desks faster than what he was. She looked at him for a minute and then turned and did the same thing. It was obvious that they both wanted to get done as fast as they could. They cleaned each desk, moving in a zig-zag and when they me in the middle they were a desk away from one another, so lost in their own thoughts, when they took their wipes to the last desk in the heart of the room, their fingers tips touched and before they could react, a spark was sent off, followed by a small ray of light that didn't get a chance to grow because they snapped their hands back, looking from the desk to each other.

"The hell was that" Jack asked

"I..." She looked up to him and then back down at her hand. She shook her head and walked down the aisle to the front of the room. "It doesn't matter...We're almost done and I just want to get out of here" He sighed and knew he couldn't go through another day in the awkward silence they experienced today. He walked up after her

"Elsa wait..Why don't we come up with something to get out of his cause I don't wanna be here any more than you do..." He followed after her but she didn't respond. It only made jack even more frustrated." Elsa I-" He reached out to take her hand but when his grip reached hers, the spark was there again. She looked over her shoulder and turned to look at the growing white light that filled the room before dissapearing and turning into while cold mist that either of them didn't mind.

"J...Jack..." Elsa mumbled. Jack didn't respond. He watched with her as decorative snow and mist raised from their touched hands and moved into the air above him and then eventually faded to nothing. "Jack what's going on?" Elsa asked. Jack shook his head and pulled away from the touch and looked at his palm.

"I don't...I don't know. The only time I see anything close to this is when I-" He caught himself. He shook his head and knew the consequence that would come to him if he spoke a word of the truth behind Jack Frost. "It was probably nothing... I'm leaving." He walked to the corner of the room where he had dropped his backpack and picked it up.

"Jack...Jack wait" Elsa jogged to catch up with him then stopped when he did, standing behind him now she had a confused, lost look upon her face. "Jack we haven't finished and we can't just ignore this. There's obviously something that-" She stepped back as he had snapped around, giving her a cold hard glare as if his look was a warning enough.

"Watch me. " He said staring at her for a moment longer before walking out of the class room, slamming the door behind him and walking out of the school and into the orange, pink, and purple colored sky. He practically ran home, knowing that his roommates, or brothers, wouldn't be home so he went straight for the hidden staff of his. He grabbed it from under one of the guy's bed and with deep pants he looked at it within his hand watching the familiar mist of cold snow and sparkles circle the staff from bottom to top then dissapearing to nothing. He gave deep breaths and turned around, sitting on the bed he glared at it. "what are you not telling me..." He mumbled


	4. Chapter 4

_Within a small kingdom of Arendelle who would have guessed that two kids would rise with the same ability, the ability to control winter. With both kids ordered to keep it a secret, they would never know they had so much in common other than their pale complexion and white hair. One being royalty and one being an orphan they found a new hate for each other when everyone in school refers to them both as the twin freaks. "WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED". When they discover each other's powers they can't help but to find new ways to explore their abilities and turn the hate for one another into a love and bond so deep, not even the evil witch can keep them apart._

**FOREVER LASTING WINTER**

_Chapter 4- Just Elsa  
_

Jack laid on the bed passed out on his back, his legs dangled off the edge and his staff that was once in his hand had rolled onto the bed and then onto the floor. His right arm was spread out, fingers relaxed and open, his left was draped over his eyes and his lips released soft snores as the sun peeked through his 'brothers' window.

"How cute" The guard smirked sarcastically, the sound of his voice causing Jack to groan then toss onto his left side. The guard growled and took off his left shoe and tossed it at the white haired boy on the bed, making Jack wake from his sleep and sit up. "Go to school" He shook his head and walked from his room and down the hall. Jack rubbed his eyes, looking around, he had fallen asleep and when his staff wasn't on the bed, he couldn't help but to freak out. He stood up, moving to the middle of the room, looking on the floor till he seen it with a sigh of relief. He got on his knees to push it deep under the bed again where he found it. He stood back up, pushing up off the ground. He walked form the room and to his own so he could get ready for school

* * *

Elsa sat on her bed within the castle, Her eyes narrowed and looking down at her right hand, the hand that was touched by Jack just yesterday. She didn't know why but every time she had thought about it, she felt an empty space within her. Feeling it the moment, with her free had she placed it upon her chest over her heart she clenched her shirt and closed her fist.

"Elsa!" The sound of her sisters voice was followed by multiple knocks on her bedroom door. Elsa looked over her shoulder and stood from her bed, she took one last glance at her bedroom window before closing her eyes and walking to the door to open it. She smiled to her sister , opening her eyes she grabbed her bag off the door handle and made her way to school with her sister, eventually meeting up with pitch and the three walking together as they laughed Elsa hadn't noticed that even though the laughter had made her forget about the pain in her empty heart, it was still there and forever will be unless she had figured out what to do.

"Jack!" Jack turned to look at Kristoff who was stumbling to catch up, book in his arms and blonde hair quite messy. Jack raised a brow and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The hell is up with you?" Jack asked, stepping to the side to let Kristoff eventually come to a stop where jack once stood.

"I came to- " Kristoff panted hard, breathing deeply and leaning forward then standing up once he had caught his breath. raising his free hand "I'm okay! I came to see how things went with Elsa yesterday" Jack blinked, taken back at the question but shaking his head and turned and continued to walk to the gates a few feet just ahead.

"It was...Fine" jack mumbled. Kristoff stood in his spot for just a moment with a disbelief look on his face, right brow raised and his mouth slightly open before he shook his head, running to catch up to Jack expecting a lecture on how annoying Elsa was but when it didn't come he spoke out.

"Wait, that's it? Just fine? She wasn't like annoying or anything?" Kristoff went on trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Oh, yeah..." Jack mumbled

"Yeah? You're hiding something! Did you guys find your true love for each other or something ?" Jack continued to walk but looked over his shoulder at Kristoff who was talking nonsense.

"Why would you ev-" Jack started but only finding himself bumping into Elsa, her sister and Pitch. He stepped back and looked at the group, standing beside Kristoff. His eyes met Elsa's but he and Elsa quickly looked away, leaving the other three in wonder.

"Why aren't they nagging each other?" Anna whispered after scooting close beside the blonde haired man she had found herself to be so found of.

"That's what I'm...wondering" He whispered back.

"I'm s-" They started off in sync looking to each other as it continued. "Oh I- " They decided to stop talking, Elsa looked away from Jack as he moved passed her and through the gates. Elsa nodded and followed pushing her bleach blonde hair behind her ear as she followed.

"Oh yeah, Something is defiantly going on" Anna giggled with a smirk.

"Yeah,this is going to be good" Kristoff said excitedly as he rushed to catch up with them, Anna nodded and started but only to be grabbed by pitch.

"What are you doing?" Pitch snapped. Anna blinked and looked down at her captured arm, she tugged but failed to be free till Pitch realized what he was doing, he let go.

"What do you-"

"Did you forget about yesterday?" Pitch said with a worried tone. It took Anna a minute but she caught on and smiled reassuringly to him

"Don't worry Pitch, talk to her. You can do it I promise" She smiled to him then ran to catch up. Pitch nodded to himself and walked through the gates but going a different way

* * *

Anna and Pitch walked through the halls in silent, making their way to the exit of the school. Pitch looked over his shoulder in the direction of which they had dropped off Elsa and then sighed looking back ahead of him.

"Whats wrong Pitch?" Anna asked softly.

"I- It's nothing I just-" Pitch groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "I wanna ask out Elsa..." Pitch mumbled as he felt a light pink stain his cheeks. Anna smiled big and clapped to herself.

"Oh that's wonderful Pitch! She really likes you too!" Pitch raised his head to look at her.

"What?"

"Well, I mean maybe in a friendly way but you're so good to her I'm positive she'll say yes!"

* * *

Jack walked down the hall, moving in the opposite direction of which the other kids were going. They were leaving the school yet he had to go further into it. He walked as slow as possible and not really knowing why because he had to get there sooner or later. He couldn't avoid the punishment he was given and he couldn't avoid facing it with her. When he turned the corner,he looked down the hall that the class room was on and at the end of it was Elsa looking up as well but quickly looking away, quickening her speed so she could be the first into the classroom to avoid all contact with Jack who had sighed and shoved his hands into his hoodies pocket and walk in after her, closing the door behind him.

"T...To get things done faster...I think I should sweep and you can wipe down the desks...The sooner we get this done the better..." Elsa mumbled when Jack walked in. He had looked up and she had the broom clenched in her hands and her head turned the other way. He shook his head and reached for the wipes but then looked back at her. White gloves on her fingers he had just now noticed that she had always had them on. She was turning away from him, walking down one of the aisles and to the back of the room.

"Your-"

"Yes?" She asked, quickly to interrupt him without noticing turning to look at him with the broom still in her hands. She gazed at him but he had clenched the wipes and hesitated. He looked away but his body was still facing hers.

"Uhm...Your gloves..." He started off. She blinked and looked down at her gloved covered hands that held the broom tightly.

"My gloves?" She mumbled.

"You always wear them." He stated, his eyes shifting over to look at her through the corner of his eyes but his head still turned away. She blinked and jerked her head back shocked like. She trembled and had quickly jerked her head the other away avoiding his gaze but he turned his head now to look at her. "Sorry I didn't mean to like-"

"N-no, it's fine" She shook her head and turned her head back as well her eyes so they had met his once again seeing the sparkle in his eyes she blushed. "R...remember yesterday..."

"No-"

"Jack please listen!" She said stepping up with a louder tone, she had grabbed the broom tighter than what she was already. When he didn't respond, she had began again her voice trembling with fear and excitement. "I have a strange unusual power that no one else has and it...It freaks me out because...Well...yesterday...I've never been able to do something so similar to my power like that with my gloves on!" She got more and more excited, one hand clenching her shirt where her heart would be as she continued. "I- Ever since then, thoughts have been running through my head and-" When she had looked up at him, he had a disbelief look on his face. She stepped forward. "Please don't shut me out Jack...You're the only person who knows this besides Anna and I'm telling you because I feel-"

Pitch had let out a deep breath as he came to the door of the classroom. He continued to tell himself over and over how he could do it. His heart was racing and his hands were shaky. He came to the door and reached for it but stopped as he heard voices on the other side knowing the only two people that could have been on the other side. He leaned in with his ear against it to get a better listen.

"Jack..." Elsa whispered. Pitch blinked and leaned back .

"Elsa?" He said hushed like, leaning back in to hear the rest. He could tell her voice was cracking and it only made him frustrated at the thought of him hurting her.

"I feel something that I never had before with you! When we touched, I know something was there! You felt it to because you wouldn't have turned me down the way you did! I know you were scared and I am to" Pitch stepped back after hearing these words coming from her lips just ont eh other side of the door, his fingers spread apart and had tightened. Black sand gathering in a small circular ball with anger filling them and only making them stronger. He growled.

"Jack... Frost..." He snapped in a whisper. His fingers relaxed and the sand had fallen to the floor as Pitch had rushed down the hall, leaving the school building in anger and frustration.

_**A/N:  
**Hey people! Yumiku here. I want to thank again the person that corrected me onKristoff's name. I'm so glad I was told that early on. I realize people that I make mistakes in this story, Yeah it's cause I type to fast to notice them and I have a crappy keyboard but thank you for the tips. I SAW FROZEN FOR THE 2ND TIME! Ugh! So many Idea's for this. I hope you all liked this chapter I figured out what evil thing Pitch was going to be doing because I was soooo stuck while writing the first 3 chapters but I got it all lined up in hopes it would make you readers happy. PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing from you all about my progress on this story. Is it getting better? Worse? Lemme know! Xoxo  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Within a small kingdom of Arendelle who would have guessed that two kids would rise with the same ability, the ability to control winter. With both kids ordered to keep it a secret, they would never know they had so much in common other than their pale complexion and white hair. One being royalty and one being an orphan they found a new hate for each other when everyone in school refers to them both as the twin freaks. "WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED". When they discover each other's powers they can't help but to find new ways to explore their abilities and turn the hate for one another into a love and bond so deep, not even the evil witch can keep them apart._

**FOREVER LASTING WINTER**

_Chapter 5- Feels!  
_

The sun was setting behind the horizon and Jack and Elsa were no where near done. They hadn't started. They ended up making a bigger mess, scooting all the desks back against all four walls of the classroom. Jack and her sat in the middle of the room, jacks legs crissed crossed and else sitting on her knees. They looked at each other. Elsa placed her hand on her chest with the other resting on her thighs. Jack gave a deep sigh then looked at her.

"You ready?" He mumbled softly. She nodded raising her hand from her thighs and up in front of them. He smirked at her nervousness "Relax okay?" He said reassuringly. She smiled to him and relaxed her tense body and nodded. He nodded back and lifted his hand, and placed it agaisnt hers, the same light appearing from their though then disappearing into specks of snowflakes rising from their hands and into the air where it eventually disappeared into nothing. Elsa smiled and chuckled with a relief she sat up and watched the snow. Jack watch as well, shocked he could do anything without his staff. She looked back to him and he looked back, their eyes locking and her giving off a chuckle and a shrug. He smirked and they watched as they both tilted their hands in opposite directions, their hearts racing as her fingers slid between his slowly. Once the grip was tight their eyes widen at the sudden spark they felt, shots of ice coming from their hands and piercing the ceiling and breaking one of the windows. They quickly removed hands and stood up one after the other. Elsa's face full of fear.

"Jack, wh-what was that? How did something so soft and kind turn into-"

"Yeah I know..." He mumbled. He looked at the broken window, walking up to it he looked down at the glass that had fallen out the window and on the grounds beyond the 2nd story of the school class room. He smirked and ended up laughing. She blinked and couldn't understand why he was laughing but she found it funny. It started off with a silent chuckle then turned into laughter like his, them both laughing int he classroom at the situation.

"Lets just agree not to touch each other again okay?" She said, calming down. He nodded to her suggestion.

"Agreed. Lets get out of here. We can tell the teacher we didn't come today and have no idea what happened." She looked at him with glossy blue eyes and smiled with a nod.

"Right."

* * *

Jack and Elsa laid on the North mountain just outside Arendelle, snow covering the area of which they laid. Piles and piles of snow with footprints imbedded within it. Their they laid under the stary blue sky, side by side and not minding the coldness that anyone else would've felt.

"You never answered me by the way..." Elsa whispered to him. Jack continued to look up .

"About what?" He mumbled in response. She sat up and looked back at him.

"Your siblings, do you have any" The look on his face before made he hesitate to ask but curiosity won her over. She watched as his eyes wonder and go blank as he gave his response with a hurtful tone.

"Yeah...I had a younger sister I'm no longer in contact with." She continued to look.

"Why...don't you try to find her?" She asked hesitantly. He lifted his right hand, his left still behind his head as he laid in the snow. He raised his right hand into the air in looking view of his blank, blue eyes.

"I think...If I found her. She wouldn't want to talk to me anyway, after knowing who, or... what, I've become..." He whispered silently

"Jack...Don't say that. What you've become isn't-"

"Isn't what Elsa? This isn't a gift...What we have. How can you look at it that way" He sat up and looked at her. She leaned back a bit surprised like.

"I don't-" She mumbled with a whisper

"We can't be who we are in fear of people looking at us like we're freaks or monsters." He stood up and walked past her. She stood up and ran up behind him

"Jack wait-" She ran faster, reaching out to grab him but pulling away in remembrance of what they agreed on. She took her right hand into her left looking as he had stopped walking, waiting for her to say something. "I..." She looked down with fear in her eyes of what she was about to say next.

"I'm going home. You should to, the castle will be worried." He said walking back down the mountain. She stood there though, sitting back down holding her hand

"Elsa! Where have you been?" Anna asked as she walked into Elsa's room.

"No where Anna" Elsa mumbled as she removed her shoes and took down her hair so it laid in one long braid hanging down her back.

"Yeah right. Me and Kristoff went by to pick you and Jack up but neither of you were there" Anna said, staying by the bedroom door. Elsa stopped in the middle of the room, back facing her and her hands fiddling with one another.

_"I feel something that I never had before with you! When we touched, I know something was there! You felt it to because you wouldn't have turned me down the way you did! I know you were scared and I am to"_

"Elsa talk to me" The sound of her sisters voice brought her back into reality. She took in a deep breath then let it go.

"Anna.." She whispered then turned to look at her sister. "I...Think I like Jack" Her breaths got deeper and she chuckled , feeling an odd weight lifted from her chest. She sat on her bed and Anna's eyes widened before she had rushed up to join Elsa along side her.

"You what?" Anna asked. Elsa chuckled a few more times as the deep breaths and energetic feelings rushed over her. She turned to her side so her left leg was more on the bed then her right were it dangled down long the edge. She nodded.

"Y-yeah! I don't know why..."

"A couple days in the slammer and look what it did to you" Anna joked. Elsa shook her head and laughed.

"Today we went to the North mountain together and we sat up there and talked endlessly." She stood up and walked to the large double doors on the opposite side of the room that led out to her balcony. " Anna..." She looked out the windows "How could I have hated someone that was so much like me...I don't even remember why I hated him in the first place" She raised her right hand and touched the glass and ran her fingertips down it gently

"Elsa, thats so great I'm so happy for you." She stood up and walked up behind her. "Since we're telling secrets..." Elsa looked over her shoulder and at her blushing sister. "Me and Kristoff are a thing!" She giggled and clapped excitedly. It only made Elsa laugh, turning to face Anna.

"That was obvious."

* * *

"Pitch, what are you up to now?" Sandy asked as he watched his brother pace around his room, mumbling to himself as he laid in bed.

"That DAMNED Jack Frost!" Pitch cursed, clenching his fists

"Jack Frost?" Sandy repeated questionably.

"They hate each other! They are suppose to hate each other god dammit!" Pitch growled with anger as black sand began building up, surrounding him and circling his form like a tornado. Sandy winced as he sat up.

"Pitch...Please tell me you aren't getting into trouble again..." The black said disappeared as he rushed over, the anger leaving and fear swarming his heart.

"Sandy, what are you doing-"

"I can't let you get into anymore trouble Pitch. I would hate to see that" Pitch looked down and into his brothers eyes, shaking his head and avoiding the comment by helping him lay back in his bed.

"Rest brother...I shall see to it that you wont ever have to see that happen" Pitch stood and turned away, walking from the room and closing the door behind him with the angry glare coming back to his eyes. "ILl rid you Jack Frost and get what I want" He mumbled


	6. Chapter 6

_Within a small kingdom of Arendelle who would have guessed that two kids would rise with the same ability, the ability to control winter. With both kids ordered to keep it a secret, they would never know they had so much in common other than their pale complexion and white hair. One being royalty and one being an orphan they found a new hate for each other when everyone in school refers to them both as the twin freaks. "WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED". When they discover each other's powers they can't help but to find new ways to explore their abilities and turn the hate for one another into a love and bond so deep, not even the evil witch can keep them apart._

**FOREVER LASTING WINTER**

_Chapter 6- Something Cold  
_

"Anna" Pitch waved as he ran up to the red headed sister who was waiting just beyond the Palace gates for her sister.

"Pitch" She smiled and turned around to face him as he got closer, holding the right strap to his backpack over his shoulder. "Morning Pitch, look we have to ta-"

"If it's about Jack and Elsa, I know already" He said with a low toned voice. Anna frowned and shrugged.

"Sorry Pitch.." She mumbled. He smiled and shrugged.

"You think Imma give up on her that easily you got it wrong" He smirked.

"Pitch, i think it's best not to get in the middle of it I mean, she may get really mad at you" Anna said stepping forward after he turned to walk away. He stopped for just a moment before smiling then with a wave he was gone in the direction of the school, Anna stayed back with a worried look on her face.

"Where's pitch going?" Anna looked over her shoulder and at her sister that approached her with the beautiful smile on her face, unaware of Anna's suspicious feeling deep down inside her. She shook her head then looked at the back of pitchs head

"I-I don't...Elsa, How do you feel about Pitch?" She asked, looking at her sister. Elsa blinked, widened eyes and a shocked look on her face.

"What do you me-"

"Sup loser?" Elsa looked over her shoulder and smiled at the two approaching men; Jack and Kristoff.

"Good morning hot head" Elsa smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear as she waited for them to get in range before talking again, ignoring the fact that Anna and Kristoff just shared and intimate kiss, making the situation awkward for the both of them. They exchanged glances before looking away again, jack rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Okay well I'm not going to stand here" He said walking passed them as they giggled and cuddled. Elsa was tempted to stay cause she would once again be alone with Jack but then again it would have been better then staying her being the third wheel.

"Imma leave too" She said running off to catch up with Jack. She slowed her pace once she got close and dragged off behind him in silence.

"You don't have to keep your distance idiot" He said with a smirk, his hands dug into his jacket, hearing the hushed gasp followed by the footsteps that increasingly got louder till he seen her walk up beside him from the corner of his eyes. He smiled for a moment before adjusting his eyes to look forward, continuing his walk along side her. For some reason the conversation they had was getting no where other than "how are you?" or ''yesterday was fun'' . When Elsa had confessed to him about her powers, he honestly thought that everything better but now, instead of them hating each other they cant hold a conversation without it getting weird. At least when they hated one another they constantly talked and there wasn't an awkward moment between the two that they shared.

"Jack I-"

"Yeah?" He interrupted, looking at her. She smiled, pushing her hair back before chuckling and shrugging as they walked up to the school gates.

"I was wondering if maybe we can explore some more..." She said with a nervous shrug and a silent tone to her voice. He blinked and nodded.

"Sure..." He mumbled. SHe looked at him and when their eyes connected that broke eye contact and looked away, both smiling nervously. She looked up as they had already walked through the open doors of the school.

"You go ahead, tell the teach I have to talk to the principal" He said as he removed his right hand from his pockets, his thumb raising and pointing over his shoulder in the opposite direction of which their homeroom was. She gave him a single nod and he shrugged with a single wave of the same hand he watched her leave. He couldn't help but to smirk to himself and celebrate in his mind as he turned to walk down the hall, only bumping into someone. He stepped back and rubbed his forehead and rolled his eyes at pitch.

"Well, well well" Pitch smirked evilly.

"I don't have time for you" Jack said walking passed him only to he grabbed by the hood of his hoodie by pitch who let go once jack snapped around. "Hey What the fuck!" Jack growled turning around to face him. The students that gathered round started to whisper.

"You honestly think she likes you Jack?" Pitch smirked.

"Well, its not so hard to believe seeing as she befriended you" Jack said with a cold tone that didn't effect Pitch whatsoever. He shrugged and walked around jack in a circle.

"What does she see in you anyway?" Pitch snapped.

"Yo- wait" Jack chuckled and circled around with Pitch so they stayed in eye range. "You like her dont you" Jack chuckled, running his fingers through his hair once pitch didn't answer but just gave a glare to him. "Oh that's rich!" jack laughed. "So this is what its all about isn't it. You're jealous!" His head jerked forward slightly as he chuckled. "Elsa will never like you pitch. " Jack shook his head, digging his hands back into his pockets and walking away, leaving Pitch embarrassed and in the middle of the students laughs and chuckles as they walked away.

* * *

Elsa walked with a smile on her face, a strand of her thin bleach blonde hair falling in front of her face as she held her tray and sat at one out of many rounded tables outside in the courtyard just beyond the cafeteria.

"Elsa" She looked up after taking her seat and smiled at the look of Pitch who walked up with his tray.

"Pitch! " She smiled and watched as he sat across from her. "I don't see you around anymore"

"Yeah, I have been busy." He said with a shrug as he picked up his fork.

"I see" She mumbled as she picked up hers and stabbed a chuck of meatloaf, ready to be eaten "You didn't wait for me this morning" she mumble. He blinked and raised his head to look at her who was now just playing with her food.

"I didn't know you wanted to" He said to her silently and shocked like that she even brought it up. He looked down after she didn't make eye contact with him. "Besides, I seen Jack coming. I know you've gotten close with him" Elsa looked up at Pitch's saddened face.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She asked

"Why did you?" He snapped.

"Hes..." She bit her lip and sighed, setting down her fork. "He's really not a bad guy Pitch. He's so smart, kind, gentle, handsome-" Pitch watched as her cheeks flushed red "Caring, he has a lot of feelings" It only made pitch even more mad.

"We use to hate him together Elsa, and now that you and him have gotten closer all you do is hang around him and when you hang around me, I know all you're gunna do is bring him up like you are now." He stood up. "Don't trust him Elsa." Pitch snapped, leaving his food behind and storming off to the place where he always goes when hes mad, under the bleachers. Elsa had stood up in all the commotion. Her face softening to a frown as she sat down.

"Elsa are you okay?" Anna asked, as she walked up. Elsa looked up and smiled at her sister. "That was pitch that just left huh..." She mumbled. Elsa nodded and took a bite of her meatloaf. "Elsa I have a bad feeling about him" Anna said as she sat down where pitch was. Elsa wasn't listening. She found herself sulking over pitch but in the ended, thinking about Jack. She shook her head and stood up, walking from Anna's conversation.

* * *

Jack ran, clenching his staff in his right hand as he moved and dodged the people and students that passed him. A smile on his face at the thought of finally enjoying his power with someone that had the same one. His white hair blowing back with the wind as he ran, running into the school and up the steps, making his way to his homeroom. He was late even though his ditched the last period. He bumped into a group of girls who cursed him as he run backwards, waving to them

"Sorry!" he turned back around and smiled as he seen the door to his classroom after turning the corner. A dust of white, cold wind followed behind him as he flew to the door, not able to wait any longer. He opened the door after his feet was back on the ground and smiled with deep breaths. He walked into the class room, leaving the door open as he seen her standing in front of the window, the rays of the setting sun moving through the glass window and shining down upon Elsa so beautifully. The glow highlighting her form and making her eyes sparkle once she looked over her shoulder. "Sorry I was late I had to go get my-"

"Jack" She spoke,interrupting him turning around, walking to him. "I...I can't hang out today." She said in a worried tone. He shook his head and stepped forward.

"What do you mean, I have something really cool too-"

"You ready to go?" Jack turned around, now standing sideways between Pitch and Elsa. Pitch standing in the door frame of the classroom and Elsa standing by the window, walking to the door. Jack looked from Pitch to Elsa.

"Elsa, What do you-What is he talking about? We had plans tonight rem-" Elsa shook her head to him.

"I just can't tonight Jack, I'm sorry." She held her head down as she brushed past him and along side Pitch who had an evil smirk on his jack, looking to the confused, Jack Frost. Pitch shook his head with a silent chuckle and walked out before Elsa who started but stopped, looking over her shoulder to him. "Maybe next time okay?" She shrugged, closing the door behind her.

_**A/N:  
**Hey people! Sorry this update took so long...Bad news came to my family recently but I'm back now and ready to make my readers happy! I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. I promised because of my long absence, you guys deserve two chapters. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Your reviews help me continue on with the story. LOve you all~! x0x0  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Within a small kingdom of Arendelle who would have guessed that two kids would rise with the same ability, the ability to control winter. With both kids ordered to keep it a secret, they would never know they had so much in common other than their pale complexion and white hair. One being royalty and one being an orphan they found a new hate for each other when everyone in school refers to them both as the twin freaks. "WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED". When they discover each other's powers they can't help but to find new ways to explore their abilities and turn the hate for one another into a love and bond so deep, not even the evil witch can keep them apart._

**FOREVER LASTING WINTER**

_Chapter 7-Jealousy  
_

Jack walked around after the sun set outside, just beyond the court-yard of the school. The curved end of his staff hitting against multiple pebbles that randomly laid across the ground, sending them across the school yard in front of him. His bare feet patting against the coldness of the cement as he walked.

"AH, damn it!" He looked up at the sound of a female voice coming around the corner. He quickened his pace and turned the corner of the building, seeing a short green haired girl who wore glasses. She had on the schools uniform but he never seen her before. She finished gathering the books she had dropped and stood up, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. She had glossy pink lips and beautifully colored eye shadow that brought out her bright purple colored eyes. A pink strip came to her pale toned cheeks as those eyes came to contact with his.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Jack asked with a smirk, leaning the right side of his body against the wall near the corner of the building. She shook her head and nervously looked down after chuckling.

"S-sorry, I don't mean to stare" She mumbled looking down then up at him, seeing that he was moving closer. She gasped to herself and looked down, pulling her books up to cover her mouth and part of her nose.

"Its okay..." Jack raised a brow."What are you even doing here this late?" He asked, his left hands shoved into the pocket of his blue hoodie and his right holding his staff.

"Oh I was studying and-" She stopped talking, interrupted, when a piece of paper fell from her stack of books. She looked down, too nervous to get it. She watched with a silent 'eep' as he went to pick it up looking at it and watching his eyes go from narrowed to wide. She knew what it was, one of her paintings just by the look of his face. She dropped her books again and snatched it from his hand and turned her back to him, quickly going to hold it against her chest shyly. He smirked, finding her actions kind of cute.

"You paint. So what, it's not that bad." He looked down at the books she dropped and bent over, eying her to make sure she wasn't paying attention to him when he picked up another painting and stepped back "I like this one" He said with a smirk looking back to her who had turned to look at him. He was waving a painting in the air in a teasing like way.

"A-ahh! No! Give it back!" She ran forward, trying to catch up with him but as she got closer he got further, he didn't want to stop. It was the first time he's laughed in a while without his powers. Before he knew it, the cold, snowy, strings of mist from his staff had carried him up into the air without him realizing it. When she stopped running after him he looked down to her confused like.

"Haha, what? Give up already?" He chuckled. He studied her shocked look and looked down, noticing that he was about a foot off the ground. He lowered himself, stumbling forward after his feet touched the floor. He was so used to being himself around Elsa. He got carried away it seemed. "Uh... That was a-"

"-Awesome" She finished for him with a smile. She ran up to him, holding her painting closely, wrinkling it. He blinked and stepped back as she got closer. "How did you do that?"

"Ah-" He continued to step back. He's never spilled his secret before but he was so comfortable around her. "Well lets talk about your paintings than, I'm curious too" He said holding up her painting in his hand from before. She placed her hands on her hips.

"You know that this is not the same as what you just did" She gasped. "Is that why your hair is so white!" She said getting closer.

"Whoa! What happened to the shy girl from before?" He mumbled nervously, his back pressing against the next building of the school, looking over his shoulder to make sure he could get away but he couldn't. He backed into a corner.

"I don't know" She giggled and shrugged. "I just suddenly became so comfortable with you, I guess she's gone" She bit her lip and threw her hands behind her back, her shoulders raising.

"Y-yeah?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at her form. "I don't even know your name and you're over here questioning me" He said, pushing past her.

"OH!" He listened as he heard her foot steps, running after him it seemed. "Fairy" He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the green haired girl.

"Fairy?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah! Like tooth Fairy but just Fairy" She looked over and seen her books still on the ground. "Oh! come help me!" She ran past him, taking him at the wrist as she did so, dragging him along to where their eyes first met, to where she had dropped her books twice.

"H-hey wai-" He stumbled and held on to his staff and the painting tightly as he happened to be pulled along with her. When she let go he looked at his wrist and groaned slightly with pain _'strong grip...'_ . He shook his wrist and watched her pick up her things as she rambled on about non-since of which he wasn't paying attention to at all. When she stood with her things he finally handed back her painting he had held on to so long for. She took it and narrowed in thanks.

"-and that's that. I mean I can't complain, my boobs aren't as big as hers but-" He tuned in at the wrong moment and stepped back shaking his head.

"Whoa! Wh-what?" He shook his face went to disgust as he stepped back once more. She laughed, covering her mouth with her books as she did so.

"I knew you weren't paying attention" She chuckled a bit more, turning her back to him and walking away. He looked at her and hovered above the ground to catch up to her.

"You know, I bet you aren't at all like people make you out to be, huh" He asked, shoving his left hand back into his pocket and flying around in front of her, the light, cold, string of white, misty, snow following him as he did so, flying backwards just mere inches above the ground she walked. She raised a brow, walking forward with a smirk.

"And what exactly do they make me out to be? Huh?"

"Well, " He threw his hands behind his head, his right hand still holding the staff. "I made you out to be the shy nerd whose top of the class but no one knows who you are cause you sit in the back"

"Well then I guess they are right cause that's exactly what I am like" She said closing her eyes after and walking past him after he stopped. He blinked and stopped his flight, his feet touching the ground again, stumbling slightly as he ran to catch up to her.

"But you aren't shy with me at all"

"This is true. I guess there is a side of me I don't even know"

"You say that so calmly" He mumbled.

"I didn't know I was suppose to be worried" She giggled.

* * *

"Your house is this way Elsa" Pitch said after they shared a laugh. She looked at the direction of her castle then in the direction of the school.

"I better check and see if Jack cleaned the room right. I will get the bad end if he didn't" She smiled and waved her hand going to walk off. Pitch ran after her.

"Let me go with you" He said walking along side her.

"Oh no you don't have too, I'm positive he went home already. His brothers will bitch at him if he isn't" Pitch and her stopped. He nodded questionably.

"Alright. I'll pick you and Anna up in the morning okay?" He smirked. She nodded with her hands folded in front of her. He waved and walked towards his house in the other direction. She watched him till he disappeared and then she turned to walk in the direction of the school. Her mind lost in thought of what was going to happen tomorrow. The look on his face when he came into the room was that of excitement. She felt her heart crunch as she stopped at the gates to the school, on the other side of the brick wall that surrounded the building in a giant square. Her head hung as she placed a hand on her chest.

"He will be so mad..." She mumbled. She looked up at the sounds of chatter. She quickly dashed behind the bush on the other side of the gate. She turned, her fingertips resting on the top of the brick wall as she slightly raised her head to look over the gate at the two who talked, walking out of the school. One with short white hair. She blinked as he turned around laughing. "...J-jack" She whispered, continuing to watch

* * *

"You're an idiot sometimes you know that" Fairy said with a laugh.

"Like you're any better!?" He listened to her silence and nodded. "Exactly" He circled her over and over, moving around her as the white, misty, snow followed him. She blinked and raised her hand, swatting it from left to right as specks landed on the tip of her nose, making it cold.

"Will you stop that! You're flaunting your gift now" She said stopping and placing her hands upon her hips.

"Am I? " He placed his feet back on the ground and shrugged, holding his staff with his right hand as his left dug into the pocket of his hoodie. "Well then I guess you don't want to go for a flight over Arendelle" He shrugged walking further away from her.

* * *

"H...He can fly" Elsa turned her back to them, sliding down the wall till she had sat on the ground behind the bushes, her knees pulled to her chest, her back still leaned against the brick wall. She listened and sulk her head head down to rest against the top of her knees. "Could...could that have been what he was so excited about..." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Wait! I take that back" She ran to catch up with him.

* * *

Elsa heard them approach and looked to her right as they stood at the exit of the gate, the bushes hiding her as she watched the green haired girl run up to Jack who had stopped, waiting for her.

* * *

"What about the whole flaunt thing?" He teased, turning around to face her with that hot smirk on his face.

* * *

Elsa watched as she felt a deeper pain in her chest

* * *

"I was just kidding! Come on! Don't hog it all to your-" She was taken at mid-waist by the hand that he kept in his pocket, their bodies pressed together and their faces inches apart.

"Shut up and hold on" He smirked as he raised his staff about 2 inches from the ground then slammed it back to the cement, making a giant snowflake under the slammed area. As the staff connected with the floor, the two shot up into the air Snow following them . The loud sound of her voice heard to all who happened to be out at this late of night which was no one except them and Elsa.

* * *

Elsa dug her head back into her knees as cold tears rolled from her eyes and down her cheeks


	8. Chapter 8

_Within a small kingdom of Arendelle who would have guessed that two kids would rise with the same ability, the ability to control winter. With both kids ordered to keep it a secret, they would never know they had so much in common other than their pale complexion and white hair. One being royalty and one being an orphan they found a new hate for each other when everyone in school refers to them both as the twin freaks. "WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED". When they discover each other's powers they can't help but to find new ways to explore their abilities and turn the hate for one another into a love and bond so deep, not even the evil pitch can keep them apart._

**FOREVER LASTING WINTER**

_Chapter 8-Rumors  
_

The school's warning bell rang through the halls. The warning bell to let the kids that roamed around through the school that they had 5 minutes to get to their class. For the students that were already in their class, it was just a useless noise to them cause unlike most, they were responsible. Jack was one of those students this morning. He sat ready at his desk before the warning bell. The class before the bell was empty, give or take a few students that joined him. When the bell rang it took a couple of minutes before the students out in the halls, that talked among themselves, piled in one after the other. Jack looked from out the window to the opened door, looking past the couple of students that walked in last. Watching the scene before him play. Elsa and Pitch were just outside the hall, exchanging one more laugh and a hug. Jack lowered his head at the sight feeling an aching feeling within his chest.

"JACK!" Jack raised his head and looked to the open door upon hearing a familiar voice out in the hall. The girl from last night had stumbled past Elsa and Pitch, running into them slightly before turning to wave 'sorry'. Jack sat up.

"-the hell..." Jack mumbled to himself as the girl giggled and ran into the class room and over to his desk, tackling him back against the window after he stood up to greet her. "Ah!" He closed his left eye as she had rubbed her face against his, his hands raised and pushing on her shoulders, attempting to push her back from him. When he figured out that she wasn't going to let go, his hands moved back and rested against the window seal to keep his upper body from against the glass.

"Morning Jack!"

"Fairy! What the hell?! You're suppose to be in class, get off me!" Jack groaned, not noticing the whispers going on throughout the classrooms, everyone wondering who the hell she was.

* * *

Elsa and Pitch walked into the class as the ruckus continued. Pitch leaning against the frame of the classroom door.

"And that is?" Pitch mumbled.

"I...I don't know" Elsa said, swallowing her jealousy.

"Looks like Jack isn't a homo after all" He smirked and patted Elsa on the back after turning to walk out. "Ill catch you later" He said walking to his classroom. She did nothing in response but move further into the class, watching the girl who had finally let go of Jack. She walked to the 2nd to last row closest to the window, sitting in the seat beside Jacks, a stern, mad look on her face as she ignored the scene beside her.

* * *

"I wanted to see you Jack" She giggled. Jack groaned and looked up as the teacher made her entrance at the same time as the last bell that notified the students that class was in session. The rest of the students besides Jack and Fairy sat down in their seats. The teacher placed her books and files on the desk in front of the whiteboard and looked at the girl.

"Uhm, Excuse me miss. Class has started" She snapped. Fairy nodded and blushed of embarrassment, rushing out of the class without a goodbye to Jack who took his seat, leaving his hair messed up. The teachers eyes watching the girl till she left and shut the door behind her. "Anyway, Finals are coming up as well as the end of the semester. As your home room teacher it's required that we go on one field talk among yourselves and suggest ideas." The students started talking when she started off with "Talk among" She walked around to the other side of her desk "Oh, Jack and Elsa, I need to talk with you both after school so if you would come see me here thank you" Jack and Elsa exchanged a look before quickly looking away from each other.

* * *

When the bell rang Elsa stood up with the other students, not paying attention to the teach who had called out their assignments for the night cause everyone knew that they could find it on the internet. She gathered her things as everyone began leaving, hearing the rustle go on behind her.

"Elsa-" She shook her head and collected the rest of her stuff before walking down the row and out of the classroom. She held her books against her chest as she closed her eyes tightly tried to hold back these feelings.

"Elsa!" She looked up and smiled softly when she seen Kristoff, one hand on his pants pocket and the other holding the strap to his backpack over his shoulder. Elsa pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"Hey Kristoff" She walked up to him

"You look horrible" He stated looking at her closer.

"Gee thanks" She chuckled

"S-sorry, whats wrong?"

"Jack... being...just jack" She shrugged.

"What did he do this time?" Kristoff asked giving a depressing sigh.

"I don't-" She paused and shook her head "It don't matter..." She looked down and walked past him without another word, unaware of kristoff's eyes that watched her walk away with a confused look on his face

* * *

Jack sat on the roof of the school as the lunch hour arrived, his plate in front of him, empty. He sat against one of four walls of the extended staircase that led back down into the school and up to the roof. One knee up against his chest and his other spread out in front of him.

"Jack, I didn't know what you liked so I got us-" Fairy walked through the closed-door and turned the corner to go back to him, holding two grape sodas. The metal door closing behind her. Jack didn't look up to recognize her. He was lost in thought. It brought worry to Fairies heart. She walked up to him closer, her knees/legs together as crouched down, her butt touching the back of her calf's as her hands rested on her knees with the two sodas in her hand. "Jack..." She called out to him, hoping he would hear her now that she's closer to him. He did. He looked to his side and seen her, leaning back with a startled action.

"Wh-what the hell?! Where did you come from?" He watched her chuckled then adjust herself to sit on her knees, facing him. He sat back up and took the offered drink.

"I came from the staircase dummy" She giggled and popped open hers after handing it to him. She placed the rim to her lips and took a big drink. He shook his head, leaning his back against the wall again. He opened his soda and took a drink after her. "So, did I get you in trouble this morning?"

"No but my teacher does want to see Elsa and I after school" He said after taking the can from his lips and setting it beside him. Fairies face softening in disappointment and worry

"W-well...If you don't want to go I'm sure it's not that important. We can always go back to my house and-"

"I have to go. This is the only time I get to talk to Elsa" He said in a cold tone, his eyes going blank again even though he talked. Fairy looked down, her thumb tracing the top rim of the can.

"You really like this Elsa girl don't you Jack" She asked hanging her head, not taking notice to Jack who had turned his head to look at her. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back to the sky.

"Yeah..." He mumbled softly. She sighed and looked back up, hesitant to say the next words that were to come from her mouth.

"Jack I have to tell you something, I-"

"Stop Fairy" He interrupted, standing up. Her head and eyes watching as he did so, confused like. "I'm not the right kind of person you should fall for" She stood up and opened her mouth to speak but stopped when he shook his head and walked away, going back down the stairs.

"Jack!" She called out to him, blinking hard at the sound of the slammed door followed after his leave. She gave a saddened look and walked to the wall, leaning her back against it, squeezing the can hard.

* * *

As Jack walked, it was like his mind was in a blank. He heard the whispers of his peers getting louder with each passing moment. When he walked to the last floor, heading towards the cafeteria, the whispers turned into constant loud chatter, all the same but he didn't know what till he heard his name coming from a group of guys to the right of the opened cafeteria doors, their backs turned to him as he walked closer.

"Do you think it's true?"

"I don't know...I mean they are both-" The guy farthest to the left, grabbed by the back collar of his shirt and dragged out of the group by Jack. Yelping and screeches of pain heard from him as he attempted to get the top button to his shirt free cause it was digging into his skin, smashing his Adams-apple. Once jack got to the middle of the hall before the cafeteria, he threw the boy to the ground with force, watching the guy stumble then stand, fixing his shirt then rubbing his neck. "WHAT THE FU-" He turned and faced Jack, his eyes widening with fear. "J-jack..." He mumbled.

"Yeah, what about me? Why all the whispers?" Jack growled to him. A crowd gathering around the two that made the scene in the first place.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about you freak!"

"Yeah leave him alone Jack ass" One of the guys friend had shouted from a corner of the oddly shaped circle the students had created among themselves. After the pun, roars of laughter was heard from his peers. It only made Jack more frustrated.

* * *

Elsa, Pitch, and Anna sat at one of the rounded table in the cafeteria. Elsa taking little bites at a time as her mind was lost in thought. Pitch looked to her with a questioning look.

"Elsa are you okay?" He mumbled. Elsa looked up from her plate and gave him a weak smile with a nod, not taking notice to the students in the cafeteria that fled the room and ran out to the exit.

"Whats going on?" Anna asked to herself, standing up from her seat, along with Pitch and Elsa, and walking to the exit. Upon arriving, no matter what part of the circle they stood in, they couldn't see past the student body that crowded around the scene.

"We can't see a thing" Pitch mumbled.

"Yeah, it's probably stupid anyway" Elsa said shaking her head.

"It's jack!" Anna called from a distance, standing in a small opening she made at another part of the circle. Elsa's eyes widened and she rushed over, past pitch. Upon arriving, her heart stopped at the look of what Jack was doing.

* * *

Jack growled with anger as he sat on top of his victim with an already busted lip, holding the guy at the collar and his fist raised back behind his head, ready to connect it with the wounded guy that hang loosely from Jacks grip. His friends sprawled out all over the hall way in which they had attempted to jump in and save their friend to no avail. The students that had watched the scene, surprised at Jacks strength after seeing him take on all of them.

"Are you ready to tell me?" Jack mumbled.

"I-I'm sorry! Don't hit me. I'll tell you!"

"SPEAK THEN!" Jack shouted.

"The rumors around the school, it's stated that you and Fairy are going out." Jack dropped the guy and stood up in shock and disbelief.

"It's what?!" He looked up and seen Fairy just arriving. Her face was in shock and looked as if she seen a ghost. Her eyes moving from him, to behind him then back to him. Jack stood confused on what she was looking at till he looked over his shoulder and seen the horrified look of Elsa who shook her head and rush off. His eyes filling with confusion, looking to Pitch who gave a dark smirk before turning to follow Anna who had chased after Elsa.

_Pitch..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Within a small kingdom of Arendelle who would have guessed that two kids would rise with the same ability, the ability to control winter. With both kids ordered to keep it a secret, they would never know they had so much in common other than their pale complexion and white hair. One being royalty and one being an orphan they found a new hate for each other when everyone in school refers to them both as the twin freaks. "WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED". When they discover each other's powers they can't help but to find new ways to explore their abilities and turn the hate for one another into a love and bond so deep, not even the evil witch can keep them apart._

**FOREVER LASTING WINTER**

_Chapter 9- Goodbyes  
_

"What did you do!" Jack roared loudly, slamming the green haired female against the wall of the narrow,dark staircase that led to the roof of which they once sat hours ago. She softly grunted in pain, eyes shut at the connection of her back hitting the wall. When she felt his grip tighten around her neck she placed her left hand on upon his lower arm.

"I-I didn't do anything!" She snapped.

"Then how does pitch know we've grown so close?! You're working with him aren't you!"

"Pitch? Who's pitch? Jack, what are you talking about?" Fairy closed her eyes, groaning as she squirmed to get free of his grasp. The school bell that notified everyone of the end of school, rang though out the halls and echoing up the staircase. Jack looked down the stairs and sighed as he released the girl, backing up against the opposite wall of which he had pinned her against. He ran his fingers through his hair at the thought of what would happen in a few minutes. "Jack...I-"

"I'm sorry Fairy..." Jack said over her. "I shouldn't have assumed." Jack looked up and gave her a fake smile followed by a shrug. Eyes filled with stress and confusion. He turned and walked down the stairs, Fairy pushing off the wall and stepping down to run after him but thought it'd be no use. She didn't want to be a bother to him even more than what she already was. She let herself fall down to where she was now sitting on a step.

* * *

Elsa walked through the halls that slowly emptied as she walked further and further into the school. Not at all ready to face what was to come of this meeting after all that she had seen. She slowed her pace till she stopped, her right hand raising to rest over the area of her heart, clenching her shirt as her head hung and held back the heartbreaking tears that wanted to let go from her bright, beautiful colored eyes. She shut them tight to stop the urge, opening them at the sounds of soft foot steps behind her come to a stop.

"E...Elsa..." Jack mumbled. Elsa's heart felt like it stopped. She don't know why she was so surprised. She knew she would have to face him but...She didn't understand what to feel. She wanted to cry, she wanted to shout at him with anger, she wanted to confront him and tell him how much she can't stop thinking about him. She wanted to kiss him and attempt to win him back for her own. She shut her eyes before opening them to gather herself. She slowly turned to look over her shoulder. The look on his face made her mad. She shook her head and turned back around walking further away from him "Elsa! Why wont you talk to me" He followed to no avail. She didn't answer him "Elsa-" She snapped around to face him and stopped walking

"I Don't want to Jack!" She stepped forward with watery eyes. "I don't even wanna be here with you! What did you do to make her call us here?" She watched as he blinked then chuckled with a tone of disbelief.

"What did I do?! Well maybe if you didn't run off with your boyfriend and stayed and helped clean there wouldn't-"

"Boyfriend?! Oh stop it! What about your girlfriend huh?!"

"She's not my-" Jack stopped and smirked"Oh! You're jealous of Fairy! I have a reason to be mad about you running off with pitch cause you skipped out on your job but you have no reason to be mad at me for hanging with-" She shook her head and stepped forward even closer to him, a single tear rolling down her face as she watched his face soften at this.

"I do Jack...what about my feelings? What about how I feel?" She whispered.

* * *

His bright blue eyes overflowed with confusion. His heart felt like it stopped as he listened to those words that came from her mouth. He knew his feelings for her but was stuck on what she had for him after she had ditched him for Pitch.

"What...I don't know your feelings Elsa... If I don't know your feelings, how am I suppose to respond to them?" He mumbled.

"OH good, you both are here, I thought I heard you both" Jack looked over Elsa's shoulder, seeing the teacher walk around the corner with a smile. Unaware of the argument. "I don't need you two to stay after school anymore. You're free I have yet to see any misbehavior from you both" She smiled and Jack blinked. He watched as Elsa wiped her tears to look over her shoulder and at her homeroom teacher.

"Wait I-" Jack mumbled, reaching out to try and get the situation changed. He didn't want to loose the one on one time that he had with her.

* * *

"Good" Elsa turned to look back at Jack, another tear gathering along her under lid till it fell down her cheek. "lets keep it that way, goodbye jack" She walked past Jack and further from her teacher that stood confused on what she said wrong. After turning the corner Elsa felt it all collapse she didn't have to hold it back anymore. She cried continuously and even more so when she reached the girls restroom, stumbling in, slamming the door, and locking herself in a stall. She sat on the top of the closed toilet seat and pulled her knees to her chest, letting her head rest on them.

* * *

Fairy walked around with a piece of paper with the name written 'PITCH'. She had done this so she wouldn't forget the name Jack had said to her. She walked around getting directions from people who had known Pitch till the last person she asked said;

"Yeah, he's standing outside the school gates" She had made that her destination, walking from the double main entrance doors of the school. She seen a long black haired pale faced man who leaned agaisnt the brick wall that surrounded the school. His left hand was in his pockets and his right was holding a yellow book titled 'bullying is for dummies'. She bit her lip and pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose before slowly approaching the smirking man.

"Uhm... Excuse m-"

"AH! THE WOMAN OF THE HOUR!" Pitch closed the book tight, interrupting her words.

"E-excuse me?" Fairy mumbled.

"Yes, my beautiful actor" He smirked, chuckled and stepped up, cupping her face when then she just swatted his hand from her and stepped back.

"I don't understand" She shook her head. He chuckled and placed his hands on his hip.

"Pretending to like him just to get the two broken up, you truly were better than I thought" Pitch nodded with another laugh, the situation amusing him. She glared at him and stepped forward.

"What are you-"

"-Oh" Pitch paused and stopped his laughter, leaning into her. "Oh no, don't tell me you actually like him" She leaned from him, still confused. "I see the confused look on your face okay but! Lucky for you, I know what the hell I'm talking about, I guess that explains my laughter now huh" He walked to her, standing along side her and wrapping his arm around to her other shoulder. She leaned away even though he held onto her tightly agaisnt his side. "Setting you and him up was the best idea I ever had-"

* * *

Jack walked to the entrance doors of the school. His head hanging till it was time to open the doors. Upon looking up he seen the familiar Green haired girl who was in the arms of Pitch. He shook his head and walked up further ready to say something but stopping at the sound of pitch's voice.

"-SO I would say That you did a pretty good job. After your little 'act'-" Jack's eyes widened with anger as he watched pitches index and middle fingers, bend twice at the word 'act'."-Elsa now hates Jack" Jack growled and ran up tapping Pitch on the shoulder when approaching the two from behind. When Pitches head turned to look over his shoulder. Jack raised his fist back behind his head and shot it forward, connecting it to Pitch's cheek, forcing his body to go limp as his body turned with the punch, falling to the ground. Jack looked from the fallen Pitch to Fairy who had turned to look at the scene.

"J-Jack it's not-"

"You lied to me...I trusted you, told you everything and you lied." Jack growled her direction and shook his head, walking past her and out the gates where he was stopped by a grab of his left arm.

"No jack I-" Fairy stuttered as she went to speak her side of the story. Jack jerked his arm from her grasp.

"Don't touch me" He said, running off.


	10. Chapter 10

_Within a small kingdom of Arendelle who would have guessed that two kids would rise with the same ability, the ability to control winter. With both kids ordered to keep it a secret, they would never know they had so much in common other than their pale complexion and white hair. One being royalty and one being an orphan they found a new hate for each other when everyone in school refers to them both as the twin freaks. "WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED". When they discover each other's powers they can't help but to find new ways to explore their abilities and turn the hate for one another into a love and bond so deep, not even the evil witch can keep them apart._

**FOREVER LASTING WINTER**

_Chapter 10- It's the fall that hurts  
_

"-Oh" Pitch paused and stopped his laughter, leaning into her. "Oh no, don't tell me you actually like him" She leaned from him, still confused. "I see the confused look on your face okay but! Lucky for you, I know what the hell I'm talking about, I guess that explains my laughter now huh" He walked to her, standing alongside her and wrapping his arm around to her other shoulder. She leaned away even though he held onto her tightly against his side. "Setting you and him up was the best idea I ever had-"

Elsa walked around the right side of the school, stopping once she heard Pitch's voice. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look at the girl of whom he was holding. It was Jack's girlfriend. She had to wonder what they were doing together. When pitch paused and went to turn his head to look behind him, she ran to a push near the schools brick gate and hid behind it, stepping closer and closer in the small garden bed till she could hear clearly.

"Best Idea?" Fairy said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, oh wait, do you think that you and him getting together and Elsa ending up hating Jack was just a pure strike of luck on my part?" Pitch chuckled that turned into a laugh. Elsa narrowed her eyes hateful to him.

"Well I-"

"No, you see, because I'm so smart! I set you two up and it worked out as good as I thought! You know that 'Pre-final exam' that was sent to your e-mail?" He smiled devilishly. She thought about it, looking to the ground then back at him "Haha, what did you do when you found out about that during lunch?"

"I went to study in the library" She mumbled.

"Like a good girl you are. Well! Fun fact! If you guessed the next day, there was no exam! SURPRISE! " He laughed

"What did you do?" She snapped moving from his embrace, only to be taken by the wrist and pulled to him again, his free hand wrapping around her waist.

"Well, Before school ended, I changed the library's closed time while the librarian was busy, slipped to Jack and Elsa classroom before they got there and wrote on the bored the same closed time as the library SO you guys would have had to leave at the same time!"

"That wouldn't work anyway" Fairy shook her head and struggled to get free of his grasp. "There are other doors in the sch-" There was a pause, her eyes drifting off to go blank.

"Mhm. I'm guessing you are remembering leaving the library huh. I took the liberty to lock all the doors except two. One closest to his room that he would have to leave through to go to the gates and the only other door closest to the library that you would have to take to head to the schools gate so eventually you would have to bump into each other while leaving." He chuckled. "The rest was up to you two. I honestly didn't plan for you two to get as close as you did" He laughed and stroked the side of her face. She jerked her face away.

"You were the one that put out those rumors!" she snapped.

"Haha, Yeah, you guessed it. SO I would say That you did a pretty good job. After your little 'act'-" Elsa turned to look at the entrance doors of the school

_jack..._

"-Elsa now hates Jack" Elsa watched at the scene slowly unfolded before her.

"J-Jack it's not-"

"You lied to me...I trusted you, told you everything and you lied." Jack growled her direction and shook his head, walking past her and out the gates where he was stopped by a grab of his left arm.

"No jack I-" Fairy stuttered as she went to speak her side of the story. Jack jerked his arm from her grasp.

"Don't touch me" He said, running off.

* * *

Pitch smirked, wiping the blood from his mouth and shrugging as Fairy looked from jack to Pitch. He wiggled his fingers and walked off. Fairy was left, a hurt feeling in her gut. She looked around her then cupped her hands to her eyes. She had caused so much trouble for her only friend and she didn't know how to fix it.

"Fairy..." Fairy turned as her named . She stepped back at the sight of Elsa that had walked up, not seeing where she had come from. She shook her head and stepped back, away from the blonde haired female.

"N-no...Get away" Elsa narrowed her eyes and looked closer to her.

"Fairy I-"

"I'm sorry okay!" Fairy stood straight, her shoulders by her hears and her eyes shut tightly as she tried to stop the tears that gathered at her under lid then fell down the sides of her cheeks. "I...I messed up. I never should have come here...I should have never fallen for Jack cause...now he hates me." She took her right wrist, pushing up her glasses to rub her eyes, ridding the tears from her face then taking her hand down, letting her glasses fall back on the bride of her nose. Elsa watched, stepping to her just for Fairy to step back "I should just leave..." She shook her head and turned, her back facing Elsa and running in the opposite direction of which jack had run.

* * *

"Fairy!" Elsa ran out the gates, following her in the best guess that she could have. Elsa breathed hard as she stopped at a 2 way street. She looked from left to right and failed at trying to guess which way she left. Elsa looked behind her as the streets were slowly clearing, the sun was going down.

_Jack was innocent. _

She smiled then frowned.

"Jack!" She turned around and ran towards the school. She had to warn Jack. She ran around Arendelle till the sky was completely dark and the streetlights had lit up the empty streets. "Jack...Where would I look for you?" She looked around, her fingers running through her hair. She turned around to face the exit of Arendelle and smiled at the look of the mountain. She began running again, moving through the middle of the forest when she stopped. "I'm getting no where" Elsa looked at her hands then set them down beside her, releasing hard snowy mist that pushed her upwards 2 inches before disappearing and letting her fall on her butt. She chuckled at the first try and stood, nodding to herself with dedication she had attempted this over and over only frustrated in the end cause she was failing each time

"Jack made it seem so easy" She shook her head with a mumble and grunted as she closed her eyes and put everything she got into this next and last try, succeeding for a moment. She opened her eyes once she was high in the air, above the trees. She giggled with success and bit her lip with excitement as she looked down below, not believing that she had finally got it. Her eyes widened as her concentration had disappeared for a slight moment, along with the snowy mist that had held her up. She found herself falling, too scared and distracted on the fact that she was falling to her death to gather the powers to lead her to safety with her powers. she curled in a ball, her arms covering her face as she fell through the trees, branches breaking on her way down and her screams disappearing half way down, her fingers uncurling and letting a soft hill of snow to cushion her landing before falling on it and passing out.

* * *

Jack dragged his feet as he walked to school the next morning, dragging his feet all the way to home room where he sat down, eying the door from time to time, waiting for the woman, whom he felt like, he should not have been waiting to see but was dead wrong and he knew it. Deep inside he wanted to see her, even after what happened yesterday he waited. As the two bells rang he sat up with interest, Elsa's never missed a day of school. As fewer and fewer students walked through the door and filled the class, he got nervous when not seeing her. When the teacher came in and closed the door his chest hurt. The last thing he remembered was seeing her tears fall down her face. He raised his hand as the teacher began speaking. She noticed Jacks hand and smiled with a nod.

"Where's Elsa?" The students were all wondering the same thing by the way they looked from jack then to the teacher who nervously shook her head.

"Uhm...That's confidential" She mumbled. It only made Jack more frustrated.

"Like hell it is! Elsa hasn't missed a day of school in her life! Where is she" Jack stood up. The students exchanging whispers. The teacher shook her head and kept quiet trying to avoid the question and eye contact with Jack. "Tell me!" He screamed. The scream frightened her and she closed her eyes tightly before nodding and shakily giving him a reply.

"She's...She got emitted into the E.R last night Jack... Her family said she...She's in a coma...I don't know when she's going to wake up..." Jack's eyes widen even more as the teacher got more and more into the conversation.


	11. Chapter 11-Final

_Within a small kingdom of Arendelle who would have guessed that two kids would rise with the same ability, the ability to control winter. With both kids ordered to keep it a secret, they would never know they had so much in common other than their pale complexion and white hair. One being royalty and one being an orphan they found a new hate for each other when everyone in school refers to them both as the twin freaks. "WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED". When they discover each other's powers they can't help but to find new ways to explore their abilities and turn the hate for one another into a love and bond so deep, not even the evil witch can keep them apart._

**FOREVER LASTING WINTER**

_Chapter 11- Just Elsa (Final)  
_

Jack breathed hard as he rushed into the hospital, stumbling past the people that he ran into, and the walls he brushed agaisnt when turning the corners. He ran, holding his staff tightly as he approached the front desk. "Elsa" He demanded with panting breaths, unable to complete a full sentence with how short of breath he was when talking to the receptionist.

"She's in room 306 but you can't-" Jack smirked and disappeared down the hall before the lady could finish. He ran to the elevator and stopped in front of it, looking at the light that lit up the 25th floor then slowly lit the numbers counting downwards. He growled and looked down the hall, to is right, at the sign hanging from the ceiling with the big white letters that spelled out 'STAIRS' and a white arrow pointing to a door. He looked back at the elevator light that had moved from 25, to 20. He made that decision in his head, grunting and running to the door and slamming it open, hovering up the flight of stairs till he reached the 3rd level door where he stood back on his feet and pushed the door open, looking from left to right and turning left. He ran passed Elsa's room then stopped, running backwards till he stood in front of the opened door.

He could see her laying on the bed that was in front of the large window with the curtains drawn back, the light from the sun shinning into her room gave her that beautiful glow. Machines hooked up to her all over, and an IV in her arm as she laid in a deep sleep, one of which she may not wake up from. He stepped forward slowly, his free hand running through his white hair as he slowly approached the end of her bed that pointed to the door. His breathing slowing as he walked around to the right side of the bed.

"El...sa..." He whispered softly, reaching forward so his hand could brush agaisnt her face.

"What do we have here?" Jack growled at the sound of the voice that spoke to him, pulling his hand away, he snapped around and glared at Pitch who walked into the room.

"Pitch" Jack mumbled coldly which only made Pitch chuckle from amusement."What did you do?"

"It's more like what did YOU do" Pitch said as if he was correcting Jack. Jack narrowed his eyes and looked at Pitch with a confused look, walking around to the front of the bed, guarding Elsa. "She's in a coma. Don't worry I don't want her anymore. Whats the use of her if she's gone, never coming back because of your fooling assumptions"

"Assumptions?" Jack repeated.

"If only you would have stayed and listened to Fairy, who should be on the first boat out of Arendelle by the way" Jack grunted irritably and continued to listen "If only you listened to what she had to say. Elsa wouldn't have had to look for you to tell you the truth" Jack growled irritably. "It's your own fault, Mr Frost."

"You know what happened to her..."Jack mumbled, stepping up.

"Yeah, sad story but it comes with the gift to see peoples dreams." Pitch shrugged and walked back and forth across the room, smiling to Elsa as gold sand played out above her head, the scene she dreamed of, the dream of the accident playing before them

"Dreams?" Jack shook his head, his staff tightly in his grasp as the curved end of his staff pointed to his enemy till Pitch motioned for Jack to turn around. Jack looked over his shoulder, looking at the scene play before his eyes, fear crowding his heart.

"You see, when you decided to take fairy for a little ride, Elsa was there and, in a hurry to catch you so you can stop Fairy, she tried the same thing you had. Succeeding to get high in the air, only..." Pitch paused and gave a dark chuckle. "Only for her to fail and fall to her death" The dark chuckle continued when the gold sand turned black as soon as Elsa fell from the sky and to her death, the connection of her body to the ground making the sand disappear all together, leaving only specks of it to fall to the ground. Jack growled and turned to face Pitch.

"You bitch" Jack grumbled and pushed off the ground, dashing Pitch's direction and running at him. Pitch raised his right hand in front of him and opened his fingers out wide, black sand shooting, like lightning, from his palm and to Jack. Forcing the white haired boy to crash through the window, upon connection, and land on a bush below that he had bounced off of and softly onto a pile of snow he had made himself while falling. Pitch chuckled and jumped from the window, a black sanded tornado gathering around his feet to gently land him safely on the ground.

"Whats the matter Jack?" Pitch laughed, watching Jack push himself up, looking around for his staff that was still on the bush. "Seeing what you did shake you up a bit? Do you see now how this could easily have been prevented? If only you would have shut up and listened to Fairy." Jack growled and circled around with Pitch continuously.

"What was the point of all this?" Jack asked with a shake of his head.

"The point?" Pitch laughed. "After that day sooo long ago, everyone looked down on me. They weren't afraid of me anymore. Elsa was the one to accept me as a friend. I fell for her long before you did." Pitch growled. "And then you spend one day with her and...and all of a sudden she can't stop talking about you. Its Jack this, Jack that. IT WAS ANNOYING!" Pitch roared.

"Jealous huh" Jack chuckled as they stopped walking in a circle, standing in front of the bush he landed in and the bush that his staff was laying on top of.

"It was more than just jealousy. I wasn't going to let you take away my pride with one punch and my love with one day" Pitch's voice was getting shaky with frustration. "But" He shook his head calmly "No matter, she's not coming back any time soon. The doctor said so, you can have the practically dead bitch" Once pitch turned to walk away Jack snapped around, grabbing the staff from the bush.

"Jack watch out!" Jack's eyes widened as he heard fairies voice. When he turned around again, his eyes widened. Gold sand had surrounded his form, blocking his view of the outside world.

"the...hell?" jack whispered to himself, reaching out to touch it but before his fingertips had touched it the sand had disappeared, fallen to the ground. Pitch was turned to the side, facing a chubby man about Jacks age in a gold robe, his skin was pale and he was walking with a cane. His hair was blonde and spiked like Pitches. Pitch looked angry in the direction of the short chubby man, irritated almost.

"Sandy..." Pitch growled. Jack looked to his right and looked at Fairy who had ran up, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and smiling.

"F...Fairy..." He blinked as she approached, stuck on words and swallowing his guilt. "I-...I'm sor-"She shook her head and chuckled.

"Stop..." She paused "Don't worry about it okay?"

"I..." Jack sighed and shook his head. " Wait...Pitch told me you were-"

"-leaving? Yeah. Sandy stopped me. He told me to give you one more chance to say sorry" She giggled and he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeaaaah, I was a jerk huh." He mumbled.

"Try the biggest asshole in the world" She laughed with him. When the laughing stopped, Jack looked at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen Fairy" He said softly.

"It's okay. You made up for it by taking me flying that other day so...now we're even" She smiled to him and he smiled back, their heads turning at the loud yelling coming from Pitch. He was being taken by the arms, held back and being dragged to a white van.

"IM NOT CRAZY! I DO HAVE POWERS! S-S-S-SO DO THEY!" Sandy walked up to Jack and Fairy and the three watched him get thrown into the van, yelling with frustration. Jack leaned in to the short guy.

"What'd you do?" Jack whispered.

"I just took his powers away. The nurses were already coming out, I guess they heard the crash from the window up there" Sandy said looking up at the broken window. "Sorry my brother caused you guys so much trouble...I wish I could help Elsa..." He frowned and Jack shook his head, looking up at the broken window as well.

"Me too." Jack looked at Jack.

"Don't you want to-" She paused.

"No..." He shook his head.

* * *

4 MONTHS LATER

"Anyone else have fun on the field trip?" The teacher chuckled as she walked into the room. The student's were situating themselves in their desks, getting back from their one week field trip.

"Any news on Elsa?" A student from the back called. Jack looked up after taking his seat by the window.

"She's still how she was 4 months ago. Maybe we can take another class field trip to the hospital." The teacher said taking a seat at her desk. Jack narrowed his eyes and looked out the window.

_My name is Jack frost, I am 17 years old and finishing up my junior year in high school. 9 years ago I met a girl named Elsa._

Jack looked up as the door slid open and a random student coming in to hand a folded piece of paper to the teacher.

_She was not like the rest. She was amazing, smart, beautiful and talented in many ways... 4 months ago we figured out that we were two of a kind. _

The teacher smiled and nodded to the girl who had bowed to her and walked out, leaving the door open. Jack turned his head away un-interested.

_She stole my heart and left with it. She's been in a coma for 4 months now and the doctor said it doesn't look like she's waking up anytime soon._

"Jack frost" The teach called out, looking up to the back of the room and at the white haired boy who looked to her. "You have an important visitor at the front office" She smiled and nodded to him "You might want to get up there"

_The last thing I did to her was make her cry...The last thing I seen before she got lost in the never ending dream was her tears rolling down her face. _

Jack stood up slowly. His heart racing as he rushed from his seat and out into the hall way,the teacher smiling as he left. He breathed hard and with anxiousness running through his mind and heart as he turned the corners nervously.

_My heart is beating so fast. I miss her so much. Everyday I go in visit her in hope to see her beautiful eyes staring up at me._

He ran down the stairs, turning corners as fast as he could. He stopped as soon as he seen the front office, a smile on his face. He stepped forward slowly, walking closer and closer to the entrance.

_I wanna see her so bad, why wont she come back to me? _

His heart stopped when he seen Anna walk from the office doors ,holding the door open and looking up, making eye contact with jack. He ran up then stopped at the look of a long, brown haired, short, junior high, girl. She was beautiful, freckles covering her nose and cheeks and big brown eyes staring at him. He stopped walking and looked to Anna who smiled.

_Elsa...Why?_

"Big brother..." The little girl smiled and watched Jack fall to his knees with shock.

_Even in a coma, even when your not here. You still seem to surprise me. _

_This this what love is? Why does it hurt so much? _

~~~~~****THE END****~~~~~


	12. Chapter 12 Forever Lasting Memories

FOREVER LASTING MEMORIES(SUMMARY)

"Jack?" Elsa tilted her head. "I'm sorry, I do not remember that name or you for that matter. Please leave me alone"

* * *

"I know 5 years is a long time Fairy but...can she really just not remember who I am?"

"She doesn't remember me either Jack...She will come around I promise..." Fairy smiled and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

"Please just read the letters I spent all this time trying to-" Jack followed

"I said leave me alone" Elsa snapped. "I'm sorry I don't remember you but pressuring me isn't going to help okay? I...I don't even know if I want to remember. "

* * *

"Elsa.." Anna whispered "Give him a chance...He wrote you letters, once a week for 5 years. Jack is a nice guy..."

* * *

"When loosing her memory, she lost some of the memory on how to control her powers" Elsa listened as her dad talked with her mother.

"What does that mean"

"I don't know...It took forever to try to train her and now...Everything's gone"

* * *

"Meet your new teacher, Jack Frost, you went to high school with him" Elsa listened to her fathers introduction

* * *

"You spend all your time with her Jack...I...I understand you're getting her back but what about me? When about the relationship we built-in the 5 years together?"

* * *

FOREVER LASTING WINTER 2


End file.
